Poor Florida
by Chiabride
Summary: Yeah. Not a story involving the personification of the state of Florida. But it's worth a look. Inspired by a hetalia fanflash and comments made on it.


Poor Florida

By chiabride

Warnings: Slight cursing and mentions of nudity

You might call it an act of God if you happened to be religious or just a natural disaster if you happened to not be. But what ever you wanted to call it the idea of a Hurricane hitting the state of Florida then an earth quake sinking the land mass into the ocean just did not seem real. Canada at the time he had heard the news contacted his boss in finding out what his people would do involving aide and trying to get in contact with Cuba. Of course he had planned to only go that far for his brother as he was sure that any more of his help would be ignored. But the call from America, who sounded so strange that it was hard for his twin to believe that it was even him on the phone, begged HIM for help and had the Canadian on the first available flight to Pennsylvania. Cuba also called him back and after finally realizing he was talking to Canada and not America said that they were rather water logged but otherwise fine.

Hours later and Canada was standing outside the front door of his brother's home in Hershey truly at a loss on what to do next. Should he knock and wait for his brother to answer or barge right in since the door was slightly open. Both choices kept Canada standing there and running over different scenarios. What if he had gone all this way and no one was home. Or what if America was home and in the case of knocking answered the door only to look at Canada and neither recognized him but also have no idea why he was there. And finally what if he just barged in and America was there only he attacked him thinking he was some strange intruder.

None of which seemed at all appetizing to the Northern nation who right then and there was thinking it was just better to call England and have him check on the enthusiastic hero-obsessed nation. Kumajirou who may not have understood what was going smelled something strange coming from inside the house and decided that it needed to be investigated. It was not too hard to break out of his person's hold even if he had been held a little too tight but once he got down the polar bear waddled his way into the house in search of the strange sound.

Canada watch horrified as his fuzzy companion entered the house as if it was his own. But did not follow his friend for a good few seconds as he still weighed It took a few minutes for the Canadian to gather up his courage and follow the bear. As he searched for his companion Canada called out for America as well in hopes that if he got a response from the owner that it was less likely said person would jump out and go ax murder on him. It didn't help that the house was pitch dark inside.

Quiet whisperings led Canada to his brother's game room where he found his bear, the television on with snow across the screen, and a human sized lump wrapped up in his brother's old glory comforter. The bear raised his head slightly while sniffing the air and turned towards Canada to let out his signature. "Who?"

Canada freezes at the bear's question and hopes that the lump takes what Kumajukaku said as the animal talking to it. When a hand reaches out and scratches the bear on the head the Canadian somewhat relaxes as he knows that his fears are unfounded (well most of them) and that the situation has changed. Letting out a sigh he calls out his brother's name and in a flash the person under the comforter stands, spins around, then his brother draws what the Canadian guesses (from what little light that comes off the television and the sound of the hammer being pulled back) is his brother's colt .45.

Hands are thrown in the air as his sign of surrendering to his brother because even if he won't die from something like a gun shot wound it still hurts like a bitch. America upon seeing this squints and in a shout of surprise says. "Mattie?" Before quickly disarming his weapon. Canada if his heart was not thundering in his ears would have noticed that his brother's voice sounded far too feminine.

**line break**

Canada is worried for his brother (and just possibly a little creeped out). The lights are still off and now so is the tv, his brother who really does not know the meaning of personal space is keeping himself as far away from Canada as he can and he's doing this weird muffling thing with his mouth. Yep definitely worried for his brother. Feeling as if he'd been standing in place for an hour Canada reaches into his pocket intent to use his phone as a light so he can navigate his way over to the couch. But as soon as his brother sees the light he tries to grab the cell out of Canada's hand who pulls back which turns into a struggle that lands them both on the floor.

"What the hell Al?" Canada groans out. As the northern nation sits up rubbing his head his brother pulls himself into a sitting position and scoots away. The Canadian decides now might be a good time to make a call to the U.K. As their former guardian may or may not be better equipped to deal with a crazy America.

When the southern nation notices his northern sibling start to press the numbers on the cell he grabs Canada's hands and in a pleading voice says. "No please Mattie don't call anyone."

Shocked briefly the man stops his fingers so they are barely hovering over the touch screen pad but snapping out he shuts the phone off and says. "Okay Al but you need to tell me what's going on."

To show his brother his cooperation America lets his brother go and claps his hand. In any other situation Canada would have groaned at the invention but currently he's just happy that the lights are on. That is until he sees his brother... his very naked brother... er... sister?

***End of Chapter***

AN: Hi everyone and if you are reading this let me explain that this was originally a writing exercise that has slightly gotten out of control. Not too out of control because I have seriously have other things I could be working on and some people are probably mad at me for. Just out of control to the point that this may be either 2 to 3 chapters long depending if I can figure it out that I can pool the rest of this into 2 chapters. For those of you who read my stuff and are waiting for an update and wonder why this got posted well blame the comments that I, mayamellissa, and phoenixhart17 made in this video: youtube . com / watch ? v = 4p7IR7NF5oI remember to remove spaces please. Oh also blame my brain and pepsi which should really be banned from my house.


End file.
